


Car Crash Hearts

by Tealroots



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealroots/pseuds/Tealroots
Summary: Someone breaks into Gerard's house.





	

  When Gerard woke up that morning, he wasn't expecting to be putting a stranger into police custody and then not pressing any charges on him out later. He was sure he was just going to spend his night watching Stranger Things or true crime shows and documentaries on Netflix. He had the next day off, anyway, so maybe he'd stay up or perhaps end up falling asleep. He hadn't decided quite yet. But for now, all he could do was fuss over the fact that he had lost a whole lot of _expensive_ possessions thanks to a certain  _someone_ (it was the stranger!! Hint!! Fucking  _hint_!!).

  "You say you're homeless?"

  The boy nodded silently.

  "Well now I'll be homeless, too! You broke a shitload of expensive shit that _I'm_ gonna have to pay for! I'm already enough of a fucking disappointment to my parents! Unless you want to live here and get a job to help pay for the shit you broke or something!"

  "I-I'd be alright with that..." he said quietly and shyly. 

  Goddamn this kid might've been trying to steal from him but of all things on Earth: Why did he have to be so  _cute_?

 

 

* * *

 

  

  When Gerard woke up, he ran off to the bathroom and began fucking jerking off. He'd had a wet dream and he may or may not have been really horny because of it.

  He dreamt about an angel, with strawberry blonde hair and eyes that resembled the tropical waters of Cancun. Except that angel was anything less than innocent. 

  After "innocently" jerking off, Gerard went and washed his hands, then set off to his kitchen. It was pretty small, as he lived in a cruddy apartment in California under minimum wage. Often, his parents sometimes had to help him out on making his payments and to get rent in on time. This, though, he hated, because he so desperately wanted to show his parents that he was a "big boy" and could live off on his own. But quite obviously, he could only barely manage to live off on his own. How utterly depressing. He went and warmed up some Eggo waffles, poured chocolate powder on em, prepared some coffee for himself and putting it a thermos cup (something like that, at least. The name tended to escape him), then rushed off to his car and drove off to work. He ate and drank on the way over there, which was probably a bad idea considering that now he didn't have too great of a grip on his steering wheel. Gerard was like the "What Not To Do" person in car safety videos. Or like in that one Spongebob episode. He loved that episode. Luckily, he got to work without getting into any type of accident. But that, of course, was just dumb luck on his part. 

  The day carried out the same as always. He organized some shit, dealt with annoying customers who asked to speak to his manager (in which he couldn't help but grin at because  _he_ was the manager), and most of the time kind of sat around reading comics because it was such a slow day. Eventually, the day was over, and Gerard made his way back home. He spent his time at home binge eating and watching Netflix, as he'd planned to, at least.

  For a while, though, he skyped his then-boyfriend, Frank.

  "Hey, baby," Frank had said, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. Normally, Gerard would find this look cute on him, but he didn't much anymore. Anything thing he realized was that he didn't get butterflies when Frank called him baby, which usually he would. "Just woke up from my nap."

  "Did you enjoy it?" Gerard asked, playing with his black locks and trying to avoid eye contact with Frank.

  "Naps are the fucking  _best_ ," Frank grinned. "So hell yeah I did!"

  Gerard chuckled, but he wasn't very into having a conversation with Frank. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself talking less and less with Frank, and now more than ever trying to ignore him. "I guess they are, Frankie."

  Frank smiled softly, then pulled out a bag of chips, picking one out and munching on it, "So... what exactly are you up to anyway?"

  Gerard shrugged, scratching at his arm, "Nothing really, if I'm honest."

  "Sounds  _booooring_ ," Frank said, mouthful of chips. Before, it was actually pretty cute, but now it was kind of gross. 

  "Yeah, kinda is," Gerard admitted, wrapping himself tighter in his blanket.

  "Want me to come over or something?"

  Gerard shook his head, "Nah, I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

  Frank frowned, "Hey, Gee?"

  Gerard sighed, rolling his eyes and looking at Frank with an exasperated look, " _Yeah_?"

  "Are you alright?"

  "Dandy," Gerard told him. And really, he did feel fine. There was just something that made Gerard not want to bother with Frank or anything, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

  "No," Frank sighed. "You're not. What's wrong, baby?"

  Gerard cringed.

  "You've been acting really distant lately. Did I do something wrong?"

   Gerard shook his head, then looked into Frank's eyes. He looked genuinely upset, and Gerard realized that he didn't want to help him cheer up as much as he used to want to. Before it felt like an obligation, but now it just felt optional. Gerard still felt bad, but he didn't feel bad in the way that a concerned lover would. Anyone viewing his current situation would probably be groaning at how what Gerard was feeling was super obvious, though Gerard really had no clue as to what was going on with himself. 

  "You didn't do anything wrong, Frankie," Gerard assured. "I dunno, maybe I'm just tired or something? I think I'm gonna go to sleep or whatever," Gerard said, faking a yawn and stretching. "Goodnight, Frank."

  "Oh," Frank said. "Okay. Goodnight, Gee. Love you."

  Gerard hung up the call.

  Talk about tension

 

 

* * *

 

 

    When Gerard woke up later that night, it wasn't because he realized he left the TV on or because he was craving some cereal. When Gerard had opened his eyes and gotten up, it was to a loud _BANG!_ and the sound of someone saying "shit!" in a still hearable, but of course, hushed voice. 

  Of course, Gerard thought that maybe it was a trick of his brain. There was no way anyone would want to _rob_ him, right?

  This question that went through Gerard's head was followed by more cluttering and cursing. Gerard decided that maybe this might be a good time to go check things out. He got a baseball bat that stood dormant in his room and carried it out with him to the living room, where he found a shadow rummaging through his fridge.

  The figure was fumbling with fruits and pudding cups, saying, " _Ooo_ _h_ , this looks  _good_!"

  Gerard laughed. He really did. It scared the fuck out of the figure, who jumped up and only tripped on the things he'd left on the floor, then just laid there, knowing freedom was hopeless.

  "You're the worst burglar I've ever _seen_!" Gerard exclaimed with a chuckle.

  The figure came into better light. He revealed himself to be a small, chubby looking boy, who seemed to be maybe 17 or 18 years old, with sideburns and a head full of strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Even with dirt and ragged clothes on him, he looked like the angel in Gerard's dream. Odd, though it was, Gerard moved to corner the boy in the case that he might bother to suddenly escape.

  The boy scoffed, "Oh yeah?" He seemed pleased with himself when he asked this, "And how many have you  _seen_?"

  Gerard laughed again. He couldn't help it. This was ridiculous. "Exactly."

  The next thing he knew, Gerard was talking to police about the boy breaking into his house. But as Gerard looked back at him, the boy sitting silently and staring out the window longingly, Gerard felt... _bad_ for him. So bad, that he decided he wasn't going to press charges. 

  They let him go, and Gerard decided on taking the boy in. When they got back inside Gerard's apartment, Gerard was quick to realize the many things Patrick tipped over. He'd gone and broken a whole shitload of items, examples being a vase he'd gotten from his Grandma, a couple of glass cups, even some of the ink he used for his art. Among these fallen warriors, his  _laptop_ also earned a badly received honorable mention. His literal  _life_ and  _soul_. 

  Gerard wanted to cry.

  "W-Why? _W-Why_ did it _have_ to be my _laptop_????" 

  He sighed, taking a deep breath, then screamed.

  The boy only covered his ears and looked down in shame. 

  "I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

  Gerard screamed more. He didn't care if he was acting immature, or that he might be an annoyance, he was upset and wanted to show it without taking it out on anyone.

  The boy poked Gerard on the shoulder. Gerard stopped, took another deep breath, then sighed, " _What_?"

  "I-I'm really sorry... I-I only broke in for food... I-I didn't mean to break anything..."

  Gerard wanted to be really angry, he really did. But he only looked at the boy and bit his lip. He thought about what the boy should do to help pay for the things of Gerard's he'd broken. "You, sir," he began. "Are gonna get yourself a job if you wanna live here. Got that?"

  The boy nodded.

  "And with that money, you're gonna have to buy me back the things you broke,  _got that_?"

  The boy nodded once again.

  "Good," Gerard said. "Now have you ever had a job before?"

  The boy nodded, then spoke, "I used to...before everything happened... And when I tried to get some, I wasn't hired because there were much better people out there than me. This is because they weren't homeless."

  Gerard blinked, "What do you mean by 'before everything' happened?"

  The boy shrugged.

  Gerard pursed his lips, "What's your name, by the way, kid?"

  "Patrick," he muttered.

  "Well, Patrick, I'm gonna have to force you to shower. I'll provide a towel and possibly a toothbrush."

  Gerard ushered him over to the bathroom, equipped with a clean towel and a handy toothbrush.

  "You know how to use a shower, correct?"

  Patrick nodded shyly. 

  "Okay, good."

  When Patrick shut the door, Gerard couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Patrick and  _why_ he was homeless in the first place. Maybe if Patrick trusted him enough sooner or later, he might tell him. But for now, ignorance was bliss, and Gerard went on a Youtube spree while Patrick showered.

  Soon enough, he came out, a towel around his waist and walking down over to where Gee was, laid down on his couch and watching videos on his phone.

  "Hey," Patrick said quietly, arms crossed over his pale chest.

  Gerard glanced up at Patrick, blushing a little. "Hi. What's up, kid?"

  "I-I need clothes," he muttered. Gerard pretended he couldn't hear. The kid's voice was just too cute.

  "You  _what_?"

  "I-I know you heard you me the f-first time," he huffed.

  Gerard giggled, "Sorry, doll."

  Patrick blushed, "S-So are you gonna give m-me clothes or what?"

  "Oh! Yeah!  _Right_ ," Gerard led Patrick over to his room. He rummaged through his closet and pulled out a big Bowie t-shirt from when he was a little bigger, and pajama pants, then tossed them over to Patrick. "Pretty sure those'll fit you okay."

  Patrick nodded then bit his pretty pink lip, "W-Where can I change?"

  "You can do it in here," he gestured at his room. "Just let me leave so you can close the door and everything, okay?"

  Gerard rushed out the door, blushing because he'd forgotten Patrick was naked, as Patrick shut it behind him. Gerard made his way back to the couch where he'd laid upon not long ago, yawning and plopping down upon it. He tried to get his mind off the whole crazy night by continuing with his YouTube spree. From BuzzFeed, to many countdown lists and cartoon theories, Gerard had just about seen it all when Patrick, now all dressed up, went and sat down beside Gerard. 

  "What are you watching?" Patrick had asked, putting a finger to his mouth and biting at his nails, a habit that Gerard had as well. 

  "Oh, just random shit. Wanna watch with me?"

  Patrick nodded, and the two sat watching videos for most of the night, Patrick falling asleep not much later, head laid against Gerard's shoulder. It felt weirdly nice to be in a position like this. Gerard kind of liked it. He eventually stopped watching videos and, although creepy sounding, watched Patrick sleep peacefully by his side. Gerard took in his features and found he liked the way Patrick's cheeks got all rosy as he snored silently. He eventually decided on carrying Patrick bridal style over to Gerard's bed, laying him gently onto it and tucking him into bed like a child. Gerard was totally fine sleeping on the floor, anyway.


End file.
